After Story Romance
by UnsungLlama
Summary: Yusuke comes back from the Demon world to be greeted by his friends. Yusuke and Keiko are both 18 and in love, what comes next? This is a tale of two 18 year olds rediscovering feelings, and pent up frustrations for 3 years. **Rewrote chapters 1 through 3 a bit
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the groups joyous reunion and romp through the crashing waves, the gang energetically left the beach.

Trailing behind the group, Yusuke stealthily kept back and sneaked furtive glances to Keiko while she chattered away with Botan.

His eyes trailed over her backside and was starkly made aware of her soaking wet white shirt. The shirt had almost become translucent, and Yusuke could just very faintly make out the lines of her.

Just before averting his eyes, a bead of water trailed down her neck disappearing beneath the now soaked fabric.

A coy smile played over Yusuke's lips as he took in the view.

'Fuck...She's so hot...' Yusuke muttered to himself.

Starting to feel his dick pressing up against his jeans, a soft inaudible moan escapes his lips.

'Shit not now, come back later', he thought to himself.

Tying his jacket around his waist, he hoped to hide his budding boner and prefer whatever dignity his friends may have of him. 'Hopefully no one will notice' thinking to himself as the group walked back to Shizuru's house for the welcoming party.

He'll made sure to commit this scene to his memory for later that night.

* * *

Keiko had ran to the front so that Yusuke couldn't see her blushing so fiercely. The way his muscles contracted and flexed as he ran around would leave any respectable women weak in the knees.

Botan was talking to her and while Keiko silently nodded along, she wasn't focusing on what she was being told. The only thoughts she had were ones of what 3 years could do. All of the photos Keiko had of Yusuke was when he was 15, to think he filled out so nicely...

'Oh God', Keiko thought, 'I've changed just as much, maybe I've changed too much'. She had noticed he didn't go more into the kiss she planted on Yusuke's lips not much earlier.

'NO! Stop this train of thought', Keiko scolded herself.

'So what if he didn't respond as much as I wanted to that kiss. I'll just make sure to make myself more enticing tonight.'

* * *

The group arrived at Shizuru's house, and started filing inside.

As they walked inside Keiko noticed a table filled with an assortment of beer cans, all obtained from the local mart. Keiko whipped around to Shizuru in shock. "Bu...But we are underaged!", she squeaks out.

A wide grin adorned Shizuru's face.

"Hey it's not everyday a friend comes back from the demon world". While sauntering up to the beer filled counter, she passed Keiko and not so subtly whispered "..besides I think you might need some liquid courage tonight".

Keiko's face erupted into a red blush, all the while she muttered "sh...shut up".

* * *

Everyone took a beverage, and while making idle chatter spread out amongst the room.

Taking a seat on the couch near Kuwabara and Kurama, Yusuke gingerly sat down. They all began talking about what they had each been up to since Yusuke's departure, and future plans of what they could all do now since he was back. Though he was mildly interested in the conversation at hand, it still took all of Yusuke's mental power to stay concentrated on his friends.

As the conversation worn on, Yusuke found his mind slowly dipping into a slight booze filled stupor. Resulting in him becoming more coherent at the conversation at hand, and not the bombshell chatting away in the corner.

'Ah alcohol, the social lubricant', Yusuke coyly thought to himself. But, just before delving into the conversation before him, the once wallflower extracted herself from the corner of the room and clumsily made her way over to Yusuke, and company.

"Heyyyyyy" Keiko slurred. "Whatcha guys talking about".

"Life" Kuwabara stoically responded. "Want to join?"

"Sure!" she responded enthusiastically.

Doing a quick sweep of the area, she scrunched her face.

"There's no seats"

Due to the alcohol Yusuke was feeling a bit cheeky, and patted his lap. "You can always sit on me" he huskily purred while winking.

Keiko paused for a bit. 'She'll never do it' thought Yusuke smugly.

To Yusuke's surprise, Keiko flattened her skirt and sat down. "Mmm perfect" She cooed with a sultry smile.

Yusuke stiffened a bit, taken aback by her boldness. 'Well… she did jump me at the beach. I suppose Keiko's gotten a bit bolder' Yusuke thought to himself.

The conversation carried on, though with Keiko now having joined and Yusuke dropping out. Earlier he had difficulty concentrating but now he was a completely lost cause. Luckily for Yusuke, Keiko's body blocked his friends line of sight to his now beet red face.

Yusuke leaned in a bit and was able to smell a hint of lavender from her now long hair.

'Ah she smells so nice.'

Yusuke's senses were on overdrive. Every tiny movement she made effected him. He could start to feel his lower demon start to awaken again.

'Ugh no not now, she'll notice now', but that small thought turned him on even more.

His dick was getting more and more engorged with each tiny movement of her ass. 'Oh god I don't know how long I can take this'. His mind started going down a spiral with his thoughts consumed of her nipples between his lips, and his hands squeezing her ass.

His dick was full mast now. Luckily he still had his jacket tied around his waist so his friends wouldn't notice if he stood up.

'But she knows now….she must…'

He glanced up towards her face just as she looked back at him with a coy smile.

'Oh god…I want to fuck her… she's so hot….when did she get this hot'

Yusuke sat as still as a rock for a few agonizing moments more.

'I can't take this anymore I'll just go to the bathroom and just rub one out' Yusuke thought.

Putting his hands on Keiko's hips, he slowly moved her off his no longer hidden attraction. "I gotta go to bathroom be back soon", Yusuke said as he shuffled towards the bathroom without noticing the glances and smiles between Kuwabara and Kurama.

* * *

Yusuke shut the door behind as he entered the bathroom. He briefly fumbled for his zipper eager to start relieving himself. He quickly got his cock out and firmly placed his hand on it. Looking down and noticed a dribble of pre-cum on the tip of his dick.

"Fuck, Keiko look what you've done to me" Yusuke muttered as he slowly moved his hand up and down his shaft.

A soft grunt escaped his lips as his hand deftly went up and down the length of his shaft. Thoughts and images of Keiko's body permeated his mind. Her soft but firm tits being supported by his hands as he groped and caressed them.

Another groan escaped his lips.

He imagined them fucking and the way her boobs would bounce up and down as she sat on top. The way her firm round ass would jiggle as he took her from behind.

"Fuck Keiko, I want you so bad"

Yusuke's grunts became much more frequent and loud. His strokes became quicker and quicker, and before he knew it he was reaching his climax. His mind utterly blanked. His stroking became slower as seamen squirted out.

With his last last stroke he shuddered from the pure ecstasy.

Yusuke's elevated heart rate slowed down and his breathing became less erratic. It's then that he began to fully take in his surroundings.

'Luckily the bathroom has tile floors' he thought to himself, while taking a wad of toilet paper to clean up his mess.

He threw the wad into the trash bin, and pulled up his pants and boxers that were crumpled on the ground.

Yusuke walked to the sink to began washing his hands, but before he turned the faucet on he heard the soft creak of the door.

"Yuuuuussssuuuukkkkeeee" slurred a very inebriated Keiko.

"You've been in *hic* here soooo long. People will begin to think *hic* that you were doing naughty things" she said with a drunken smile.

Yusuke became beet red, thinking of what just transpired. "I uhh….had a bit of a stomach ache" he stuttered while scratching behind his head.

Keiko's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "OH MY GOD. You did, didn't you?!"

Yusuke's hand shot up to her mouth, to cover the gaping hole. "Not so loud.." he whispered.

She tried mumbling under his hand, but all Yusuke heard was gibberish.

"I'll take off my hand if you promise to stay quiet."

Keiko nodded her head rapidly. "Good" he said while removing his hand.

But just as soon as he removed his hand, Keiko giggled out, "Is this the hand you did it with".

Yusuke became flustered even more, now only able to utter out um's and uh's.

Keiko's eyes grew softer and she came closer to him. She placed her hand on his cheek as she whispered, "You are just too cute".

Yusuke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Keiko I..." but before he finished she vomited all over the front of his shirt.

"Ugh I'm so sorry Yusuke, I don't feel good at all. I'm going to lay down."

Keiko slowly lowered herself to the bathroom floor, and before Yusuke knew it was out like a light.

Taking his shirt off, Yusuke placed it on the ground. He mopped up the vomit to the best of his ability, and then removed a fresh cloth from under the sink to clean up the mess on Keiko's mouth.

"Oh Keiko" he muttered while he brushed aside a lock of her bangs.

"I love you"

He leaned in, and quite gently picked her up in his arms. Slowly he rose, while continually cradling Keiko in a firm but caring hold.

Putting his lips on her forehead, he kissed it.

"You'll always be my Keiko" he whispered with a soft smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yusuke walked over to a bedroom in Shizuru's house, carefully carrying Keiko.

Entering the bedroom he noticed one futon on the floor. "Perfect!", he whispered a bit too loudly, resulting in Keiko stirring in her sleep. Trying not to wake her he walked over quietly and placed her on the clean futon.

"Mmm…. Yusuke? Is that you?"

"Damn, sorry Keiko I didn't mean to wake you", Yusuke whispered to Keiko.

Keiko looked up at him with hooded eyes, filled with the clouded look only sleepy eyes have.

"No, it's okay", Keiko said looking at Yusuke's face. Glancing down at her shirt she noticed traces of her own vomit.

"Oh gross!"

She fumbled around at the buttons on her shirt, still clearly intoxicated. Keiko started unbuttoning her shirt completely forgetting Yusuke's presence.

Sitting stock still, Yusuke watched what was unfolding before his eyes. As each button slowly escaped, a bit more of her skin peeked through. A stream of moonlight came through the window illuminating Keiko's smooth skin.

Finally shaking himself out of his daze he muttered, "I'll go look for a shirt".

Yusuke rummaged in the closet trying to find an extra shirt, before finally coming across a ratty old blue t-shirt. 'This should do', he thought to himself.

Turning back around he handed Keiko the shirt, trying but failing to not look at her almost naked form.

Not even realizing what she was doing, Keiko nods in appreciation and pulled the shirt over her head.

Once Keiko was finally fully clothed, Yusuke turned back around.

"Okay Keiko go to sleep. You're totally trashed."

"Hmm okay, oh but Yusuke?"

"Yes Keiko?"

"Did you mean it?"

A blush erupted across Keiko's cheeks as soon as the hushed words escaped her lips.

"Huh, mean what?"

"That you would marry me!" Keiko said absolutely flustered.

Yusuke's face softened, and he directed his gaze directly into her eyes.

"Of course I did" He said with a huff. "I can't believe you didn't believe me!"

"No... I did...I just wanted to double check."

"Well I still do. It's only ever been you Keiko. How about you go to bed though? We have plenty of time to talk about this now."

Blushing, Keiko nodded in agreement. She laid her head on the soft pillow, falling into a deep sleep.

Keiko slowly opened her eyes. A sudden pain erupted in her head.

"Oh god I drank way too much….Why is it so hot?"

Turning around Keiko saw Yusuke's sleeping body next to her. Her once flush skin, quickly became a translucent white.

'Did we….we didn't….ugh I don't know it's all a blur', she thought to her herself.

'No….I know we didn't'

After recovering from the initial shock she looked towards Yusuke again. His shirt was off and she could clearly see his toned muscles. Bitting her bottom lip, she tried to contain herself.

'He's so hot'

Pulling herself closer to him, Keiko slowly brought her fingers to his hot skin. Delicately outlining the muscles on his arms, her fingers began to softly dance across his skin.

Her fingers slowly moved upward and then across to his collarbone. Lightly tapping the bone with her finger, she drew herself closer. His musky scent of sweat and shampoo fills her nostrils, as she takes a deep breathe.

'Who knew the demon world had soap', she thought while giggling softly to herself.

Leaning in, she softly grazed Yusuke's collarbone with her lips. A quiet smooch escaped her lips.

Continuing her journey downward her fingers trace Yusuke's muscles, stopping at his pants line as a final destination.

'What am I doing?!' she thought, but still she left her finger in place.

"Well don't stop now", a voice rumbled. "You were getting to the best part".

Keiko quickly rescinded her hand, and looked up at the voices' owner, seeing them with one eye open and a coy smile.

"I...I was…. was just..." Keiko stammered while blushing.

"Just checking out my muscles. I know it's hard to resist." Yusuke said, exuding with confidence.

"YUSUKE!", exclaimed Keiko. "You were awake the whole time!?"

"My lips are sealed", he winked.

"Why I oughta..." Keiko said as she jumped on him, attempting to wrestle the answer out of him.

Yusuke gently held her back, all the while laughing. After a few seconds of her squirming against him, Yusuke flipped Keiko on her back and hovered over her.

"How about some pay back", he said coyly.

Keiko's mind started racing with all the things he could do. Before she was able to protest Keiko felt Yusuke's lips on hers.

His lips were so soft and warm. This was nothing like she anticipated. The kiss was long and passionate. But before she knew it, it was over.

"Mmm Keiko.."

Opening her eyes, Keiko tenderly looked into Yusuke's.

"You taste like vomit", he said with a disgusted grin.

"YUUUUUSSSUUKKEE" she yelled. Keiko pushed her laughing companion off of her.

She pulled her body up from the ground, and stomped over to the bedroom door. Keiko stood at the door for a moment with her back facing Yusuke.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then we can go get breakfast."

"Sounds good to me", Yusuke replied.

Keiko opened the door and walked through it, closing the door as she exited.

Before running off to the bathroom she paused in front of the door. She brought her hand up to her mouth and lightly grazed her lips.

'He...He kissed me', Keiko thought with a grin.

Keiko walked to the bathroom, the headache now a distant memory.

Yusuke sat in the now quiet room mulling over his thoughts.

'I don't think she remembered last night', he thought.

'Well that's for the best, now I can tell her properly'

He put his hands down his pants and adjusted his morning wood.

'Good thing she didn't notice this, I would of lost my cool'

He lightly played with penis, tugging on it a bit. A little sigh escaped his lips, making him abruptly stop.

'She really doesn't know the effect she has on me'

Putting his hands behind his head, he propped it up. Pausing a moment, he closed his eyes. He could still feel the warmth left behind by her lips.

Without restriction his mind wandered to lust and desire. He imagined his hands running up her thighs, slowly traversing up to her ass. While one stayed and grabbed ahold, the other continued it's journey upward. It slowly traveled to her breast, making sure to relish in any dip and curve along the way. Once reaching its' destination it hungrily grabbed her soft breast and squeezed it tight.

'NO! Stop', he tried reasoning, 'I can't be doing this now, we are going to leave soon'.

'Unless there is time for a "shower" ', whispered his adolescence.

'Fine', he thought, 'If she brings up a shower for me, I'll do the deed'.

Yusuke sat around waiting 5 mins until he heard a rap on the door.

"Hey Yusuke, I'm done. If you want you can take a shower too before we leave."

Getting himself up off the ground a slight grin spread across his lips.

'Shower it is then'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door jingled open as Yusuke and Keiko walked through, into Marcona Cafe. The cafe was barren with no one there besides themselves, an old couple and a tired waitress.

Keiko scouted out a table for them to sit at. Following closely behind, Yusuke yawned fighting off the desire to go back to sleep.

Finding one, they sat down across from each other at a very worn out booth.

"Man, Yusuke I don't know how you are still so tired. I slept so well."

"Well….maybe because SOMEONE kept me up all night" Yusuke snorted.

"What don't tell me little old me kept up such a powerful demon!"

While rolling his eyes, the waitress walked over. Before she even said a word, Yusuke holds up 2 fingers, "Two coffees please".

The waitress getting the message nodded, and walked away thankful not having to make small talk so early.

"Hey, how did you know I didn't want anything else?"

"Well… did you?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

*sigh* "...no"

"See, I know you too well" Yusuke said with a wink.

A few moments passed and a lull in the conversation started seeping in. The waitress came back with their coffees and placed one in front of each of them.

Keiko poured some creamer into her cup, and used a wooden stirrer to mix the cream in. Taking the stirrer out she watched the coffee settle down. Keiko looked up from her coffee to Yusuke.

Yusuke had closed his eyes and was slowly breathing in the smell of the coffee. Keiko casted her gaze downward seeing the small scars on his hands from all the years of fighting.

She wanted to ask how it was all those years. Was he scared, and more importantly was he okay. She opened her mouth to speak but not a sound escaped.

The silence grew ever longer until Keiko couldn't take it anymore.

"So...uh what are you going to do now that you're back"

Yusuke's eyes fluttered open. Taking a quick sip of his coffee, he set it back down.

"Oh, I suppose I could finish high school and do some part time job."

"Well what about after that?" Keiko asked.

"Hmm, I suppose I could become a PE teacher. No way could I sit through any other job, plus I could help shits like me" Yusuke said with a slight chuckle, casting his gaze into his steaming coffee.

Yusuke's eyes turned lifeless as he continued, "I can also be more flexible in case I need to go back".

A knot grew in Keiko's stomach, as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it would fit you" Keiko said attempting to smile.

Yusuke looked across and seeing the effect his words had on his partner.

"Keiko I...", his voice trailed off not finishing his sentence.

He got up from his side of the table, and gingerly sat down next to her.

Yusuke put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her head lolled gently onto his shoulder. Noticing a lock of her hair fall in front of her face, Yusuke pulled it aside and gently tucked it behind her ear.

"Keiko, I'll always come back for you. You know that right?"

Yusuke felt her head slowly move up and down in agreement.

"Hey Keiko?"

"Yes Yusuke" Keiko sniffles.

"Let's go on a date"

Keiko didn't respond immediately like Yusuke thought.

"Keiko did you hear me? A date, you want one?"

"...Yes. Can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure, I need to rest today anyway. I'm totally beat."

Keiko sat upright beaming.

"Oh Yusuke, I'm so excited. What are we going to do?"

"Interested aren't you? How about I make it a surprise"

Keiko pouted but obviously fine with the surprise idea.

Yusuke sighed mentally, happy that she was feeling better.

Once overcoming her brief sadness, Keiko finally realized Yusuke's arm was around her.

"Uh Yusuke… your arm…."

Yusuke grinned, and wiggled his fingers just lightly tickling her stomach.

"Oh this arm? Don't tell me you're embarrassed!"

"P...people will notice!" Keiko stuttered.

Yusuke scrunched his face up and looked around. "Who?"

"Besides it's not like I'm doing anything indecent considering I love you.." Yusuke's voice trailed off as he realizing the words he just spoke.

"You love me?"

"Shit pretend you didn't hear that" Yusuke said embarrassed.

"Yusuke luuuuuvvvvvsss me" Keiko teased.

Yusuke turned to face Keiko and looked into her soft brown eyes.

"Well….how about you?"

Smiling gently, Keiko brought her lips to his cheek and kissed it.

"I'll let you know" She giggled.

She climbed over Yusuke, exiting the booth.

"I have to go. Pick me up tomorrow at my house around 5."

Before Yusuke knew it Keiko was gone. Covering his face with his hand Yusuke slinked down into the booth.

'Damn she's gotten so much cuter. She'll pay back for that little stunt later' Yusuke thought smirking to himself.

Yusuke sat in silence for a while sipping on his coffee mulling over ideas for their date before leaving.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Keiko sat around her house waiting for Yusuke to come pick her up. Looking up at the clock on the wall it displayed 5 after 5pm.

'Of course he would..' but before Keiko finished her thought, a rap on the front door reverberated throughout her house.

"I got it!", she yelled out to her parents. Keiko ran to the front door and before opening it smoothed down her dress. She slowly opened the door, and there is Yusuke with the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey Keiko, sorry I'm a bit late"

"A bit?! You are a whole 5 MINUTES late! I'm basically an old spinster now", Keiko grinned.

"You don't say! I can see all the wrinkles..."

Before Keiko could respond Yusuke moved in close and put his hand on her cheek.

"..but don't worry you're still beautiful."

Keiko's cheeks flushed red, and she turned her gaze to his eyes.

Yusuke moved in closer, so that Keiko could feel his hot breath on her skin. Reading the mood, she inched a bit forward itching with anticipation of his lips on hers.

Yusuke moved past her lips, whispering in her ear, "Ready to go?".

"Yuuuuusuuukeeee! Don't tease me like that!" Keiko said flustered.

Yusuke cracked a smile and laughed, while Keiko pouted. After his laughter subsided he reaches out and grabbed Keiko's hand.

"Come on let's go, we'll be late for the movie."

* * *

Yusuke led Keiko to the back of the theater.

"Here looks good"

Keiko flattened the backside of her skirt, and sat next to Yusuke.

"Do you want any popcorn?"

"I'm good, besides the movie is starting."

The previews started, showing all of the upcoming movies. Yusuke wasn't even really sure what the movie was supposed to be about, he had let Keiko pick.

'I mean I have been in the demon world', he thought to himself.

The movie started, and Yusuke looked over to his companions face. The movie lit up portions of her face, just so he could make out a good portion of her face.

Sitting back in his chair, Yusuke leaned back closing his eyes.

Her smiling and laughing face flitted across his eyelids before quickly changing to her hips swaying to and fro in the dress she was wearing.

'Man i wanted to grab her ass so much.'

He opened one eye, looking down at her thighs, just making out their shape. He slowly inched his hand to hers', which rested on her thigh.

Yusuke grabbed her hand slowly laying their clasped hands down on her leg.

Yusuke left his hand there while trying, but failing, to watch the movie. Yusuke was unable to fully concentrate and kept thinking of her and him together.

'Ugh I want her so bad'

He slowly moved his hand out of her grasp, and laid his hand palm down onto her bare thigh.

Yusuke was able to feel small pinpricks of the growing goosebumps. But, he was unsure if the cold theater was the cause, or him. Moving his hand a bit to her inner thigh, he felt Keiko flinch. He stopped, looking up at her obviously flushed face.

He could feel himself getting more excited, and drifted his eyes to his own crotch. A slight bulge started becoming visible even amongst all of the shadows.

"Ah no Yusuke, not here..."

During his inner turmoil, Keiko leaned her head onto his shoulder. Her hot breath now hitting his neck.

"Keiko….", he moaned softly.

"Payback", she whispered.

Yusuke began to softly run his hand up and down her inner thigh. His once cold body was blazing hot. He could feel his body pumping more blood into his growing erection.

Yusuke looked down and saw that his once slight bulge had grown tremendously. He could feel the strain of the cloth against his dick, with the slight friction turning him on even more.

"Keiko..." he moaned again, "have mercy..."

Turning his gaze downward he was able to see that she wasn't faring much better. Her breathing was labored, and with each breath he could she her boobs rise and fall. They looked so tantalizing, and begging to be felt.

Yusuke moved his hand from her inner thigh, wrapping it around her waist pulling her even closer.

"Yusuke...let's just stay like this for now. We can do more later.." Keiko whispered.

Yusuke leaned his head back looking up at the pitch black ceiling.

'Fuckkk….Why me….'


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone, I rewrote the previous chapters to fix some problems. Reread if willing ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

Yusuke had been completely unable to pay attention to anything that transpired in the movie. All he had been able to concentrate on was Keiko's soft silhouette in the theater. The movie had finally finished and they had found themselves walking through the local park.

They walked side by side, each with their hands down hoping that the other would reach for the others hand first. Yusuke looked down at Keiko's hand, and sighed.

"Keiko give me your hand"

Keiko thinking back to their earlier exchange in the theater blushed and tentatively put her hand in his.

"Ooooo so clammy, is someone nervous?" Keiko lightly jabbed at her partner. Looking to the side, Yusuke blushed a bright crimson, 'If only she knew what I was actually thinking about' he thought.

Yusuke looked back up at Keiko, now completely composed.

"Oh really? Let's see who gets nervous", he quipped.

Leading Keiko off the beaten path, Yusuke mustered up all the sexual frustrations he had pent up for the past few years. He positioned Keiko's back against a large tree, while putting a hand on either side.

Leaning in, Yusuke lightly whispers, "Would a nervous man do this?", then burying his face into her thin neck roughly kissing it.

Keiko smiled deviously, "About damn time".

Yusuke lifted up his face from her neck, with the cool night air lightly outlining his heavy breathing. His pupils had dilated slightly, and there seemed to be an almost feral look to his appearance.

"Just...Shut up", he barked hoarsely, before planting his cracking lips onto Keiko's soft ones.

Keiko could feel her temperature rising, as they continued kissing. She opened her mouth a bit, which didn't get unnoticed from Yusuke.

Yusuke plunged his tongue into her mouth. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to his body. He could feel his pants become tighter as they continued making out.

Keiko broke away from the kiss panting. Looking up at her partner's face, she was barely able to make out his features in the low light. She looked down at Yusuke's pants noticing his slight erection, just the sight got her hotter.

"Oh… Yusuke…." she moaned.

Yusuke looked down at his now panting partner.

"Keiko… look what you do to me...", he said as he took one of her hands and placed it on his growing dick.

Surprised, Keiko paused for a moment before realizing where her hand was laying. She gingerly begun to lightly drag her fingers on the thin cloth that covered his erection, making Yusuke moan. Unable to contain himself he hungrily went in for another kiss.

Keiko's hand moved to his neck, pulling him into their kiss even deeper. This action did not go unnoticed by Yusuke either, as he pulled them even tighter together.

They broke from their kiss once again, with Yusuke panting "Can...can we go back to my place?".

Completely breathless Keiko nodded sluggishly.

"It would be bad for you come back and quickly get in trouble again", she chuckled.

Yusuke looked down at Keiko, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Nah, I just thought you might be embarrassed" Yusuke said with a grin plastered on his face.

"I….You're right. It's about time you became a gentleman, and noticed a ladies needs"

"Indeed I have, hence why you aren't going home tonight."

* * *

The house was quiet as Keiko and Yusuke snuck inside. Following in step with Yusuke, Keiko tried to be extra quiet but accidentally stepped on a creaky board.

"Be quiet" Yusuke hissed between his teeth.

"Sorry", Keiko silently mouthed back.

Fortuitously they finally made it to Yusuke's dark room, with no one being alerted to their presence. Yusuke ushered Keiko inside as he shut the door behind them.

"Made it!" Keiko whispered triumphantly, but before she could say or think anything else a pair of hands grabbed her from behind.

"Now where were we?" Yusuke whispered into her ear.

"Ah yes I think I was about to do this" he said as he grabbed her breast. A soft moan escaped Keiko's mouth but she quickly covered it with her hands.

"Oh is someone excited?"

Yusuke put his lips on her neck and slowly kissed up her neck to just below her ear, while also massaging her boob.

"Looks like I'm not the only one" Keiko panted out, as she grabbed his hardening penis.

"Ugh...Keiko.."

She lightly caressed his growing member, making her way to his pants button. She slowly unfastened the button, making every second feel like a century to Yusuke.

"Keiko..." Yusuke groaned as he finally wiggled his hand under her bra, and quickly seeking out her pert nipple. He begun to gently massage it between his two fingers, making Keiko cease all activity and gently start to whimper.

Growing impatient at the current progress made, Yusuke detached himself from Keiko and unzipping his pants. Finally freeing himself he steps out of them.

Turning around Keiko saw her partner with only some thin boxers.

'To think just a thin cloth separates me from him.'

Looking upwards towards her partners face she was able to see that he was in a state of disarray, completely flushed, panting and unable to make out coherent words. He motioned for Keiko to do the same with her dress.

She lightly pulled her dress over her head, and as soon as she was free from its confines she was picked up by Yusuke and hoisted onto his bed.

What she saw before her was not the boy who had left her, but a man. His eyes hungrily begged for more, as his gaze scoured over her body taking in every dip and curve.

He begun kissing her again starting at the collarbone, while his fingers fumbled around the front of the bra for the clasp.

'Thank the Gods she wears a front facing'

He finally found the clasp, and pushed the bra aside finally revealing his treasure. He put one hand on her breast and quickly put his mouth on the other.

The combination of Yusuke's tongue and the sucking sensation, proved almost too much for Keiko as she moaned out unintentionally. Pressing her body against his, she felt his dick hardly pressed against her heated core.

Feeling the radiating heat, a small whimper escaped Yusuke. Recovering quickly, he took a break from her boobs to take off her underwear. He gently rubbed her clit with her juices spilling out onto his hand.

"Keiko look how turned on you are", Yusuke panted out.

Keiko took her hand and shoved it down the front of his boxers lightly touching his head. Her fingers greeted with a sticky substance.

"Looks like you aren't fairing much better", she grinned.

Yusuke looked upon his lover's face and so captivated in her beauty he fell upon her lips for a deep kiss. Quickly pulling back out, he whispered "Keiko, I need you….Now."

He looked down at her face for confirmation. Nodding eagerly, she quickly added "Don't worry I prepared for tonight".

He slightly nodded his head in understanding, as he finally removed the final piece of clothing separating them.

Yusuke positioned himself in front of her entrance, eventually plunging into the moist folds that awaited him. He took it as slow as his body physically allowed him too. Keiko's face distorted a bit due to the brief and fleeting pain, but the distressed lines quickly smoothed out leaving nothing but the look of ecstasy. She bucked her body closer to his, giving Yusuke all the signal he needed to continue onward.

He slowly glided his full erect dick in and out of her vagina.

"Keiko….Gods...Keiko….You are so tight", he grunted through gritted teeth. Yusuke's speed increased, and as Keiko's breathing quickened he found himself edging towards cumming.

"Keiko...", he moaned feeling her body squirm beneath him.

Keiko, finding herself not much off better than her partner, tightened her grasp against Yusuke pulling him ever deeper into herself. Her panting increased and feeling an immense heat throughout her body started moaning.

"Oh Yusuke…. Yusuke…. I..I...Love you" she exclaimed as a surge of electricity pulsed through out her body.

With the exclamation of love Yusuke found himself pushed over the edge as well, and kept pumping in and out til his climax and ended as well.

Yusuke collapsed to the side of Keiko, as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Well...that was fun"

Keiko turned to her side facing Yusuke, and whispered "I meant it Yusuke. I really do love you."

Yusuke gently pulled her closer to his body.

"Of course you do. I love you too. Imagining meeting you all those years kept me going".

Keiko softly smiled, before relaxing her face and falling asleep.

Staying up a bit more to watch his sleeping partners face, Yusuke drifted off himself thinking of the future to come.


End file.
